Ski Trip
by KimCG
Summary: Title sucks sorry. One-shot Shaggy/Velma Daphne/Fred. The gang go away on a ski trip and love certainly in the air. Requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess for her birthday on the 30th of August.


**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I was asked to write this by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday on the 30****th**** of August. Sorry it's short. **

**Happy birthday, hope you like it. **

"I think my face is covered in chilblains!" Said Daphne; sinking into her chair and removing her ski goggles. She had a white mask of protected skin around her eyes in contrast to the rest of the vermilion red.

Velma looked up from Discover magazine and burst out laughing. "I told you to wear sunscreen, the light reflects off of the snow and can still burn you, and FYI, you can't get chilblains on your face...ACHOOO"

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I actually have some colour in my face, Miss Phlegm! How are you feeling anyway?"

"Not great, Shaggy just went to refill my cup with cocoa."

Daphne gave a barely audible shriek and winked at Velma. "Ah 'refill your cup.' I get it!"

"Hey Daph, like, good look you got going there, very wannabe Wonder Woman, I like it..." Said Shaggy, handing Velma a steaming mug, grinning. Daphne gave a sheepish look to Shaggy.

"Funny! You guys behave now!" She blew a sarcastic kiss at the pair and left to return skiing.

Shaggy sat down opposite Velma, he felt so comfortable in the hotel complex, everything was squishy and warm, it was perfect. The log fire was crackling beside them. He looked at Velma who had her scarf up to her mouth and a woolly hat wedged on her head, she was 'ill cold' as Fred liked to call it, even though her glasses were steaming up, her blanket was over her propped up legs along with the science magazine she was absorbed by, her skin was peaky and she had serious case of the sniffles but to Shaggy, she was beautiful.

"Hey" said Velma, not taking her eyes off of the magazine "you'll like this, it says here researchers in Harvard have used origami to create a paper robot that can automatically fold to transform into a totally functional machine! How crazy is that?" She snickered to herself and looked up at Shaggy.

"Like, no way!" Shaggy exclaimed. He rushed over to Velma's chair to look at the article. "That's awesome!"

Velma sneezed violently. "Jinkes! That was a good one!" Shaggy put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. Velma's skin tingled at his touch and she smiled up at him. "Thanks for this Shaggy."

"Like, no problamo amigo." He leant down and went to brush his lips on hers.

"Wait, you don't want to kiss me, you'll get sick!"

"It will like be so worth it."

oOoOoOoOoO

Fred placed his hands round Daphne's waist. "Okay, now just push off with the ski!"

The view from the top of the mountain was breath taking, the hill were covered in glittering ice and snow.

"Okay, ready, I'm going...now, no wait, wait...now! Ready for this, I'm gonna go...now...now...now-"

"DAPH! You haven't moved anywhere, although that weird determined look on your face is kinda sexy..." WHAM, a snowball splattered on the side of Fred's head, knocking him to the floor and he was stuck with a bewildered, frozen expression. "Oh, you wanna go?" He challenged and gave Daphne a nudge with his foot, to his delight, the red head started to move forward, slowly at first but she soon gathered speed.

"Fred, Fred, stop me, I don't know how to stop. Wait, oh my God, this so isn't cool...ARGHH!"

She was gone, slipping and sliding down the mountain on her skis. Fred doubled over with laughter as the other skiers steered out of the way. He picked himself up and followed after his girlfriend.

"Fred, if I don't make it through this I'm leaving you!" Daphne shrieked. The couple skidded to a stop.

Daphne threw down her mask with frustration and waggled her finger. "Fred, that so crossed a line, I could have been seriously injured or died and it was all because you wanted some petty prank, well do you know what? I didn't find it funny, and another thing what if I had crashed into a child, could you live with that guilt all because I hit you with a snowball, I mean talk about immature...mmphf."

Fred crammed his lips against hers, and the girl eventually relaxed in his arms, he felt her melt against him and the angry, argumentative heat she was radiating was replaced with passion as his hands slid down onto her behind.

"I'm sorry, I just became over whelmed by some unknown force to kiss you, what were you saying?"

Daphne giggled self consciously. "You know what, I can't remember."


End file.
